KICK SOME ASS!
by Princess-Girl12
Summary: it's freshman year as the gang encounter new feelings, friends and much more! how much can the band take before they break down?
1. The most peculiar meeting!

**Heyooo! Time to do a funny version of school of rock! Based on a mutual childhood fantasy with my best friend for realziez, ****IloveJoeyGraceffa123**** this is a sneak peek into my next story of school of rock.**

**(~-~)**

Zack huffed. The band had seriously messed up this time. As teenagers, it's stereotypical, but in Zack's case, no. They had almost trashed the canteen, as a bunch of the chairs and tables were flipped upside-down and most of the tables were turned as well. Only when two girls strutted in did he pay attention to anything.

"ROXY! Why are you so slow?!" the brown-eye female whined.

"The same reason why you're so impatient!" a playful mocking voice spoke out behind her as another girl strode in next to her twin, long black locks with silver streaks swaying around her waist as she stepped in line with the girl.

"Well, that gives no reason why you're slow, cuz I'm not impatient!"

"The same way I'm blonde! And anyways, I have to carry round _**BOTH**_ of our guitars because _**SOMEBODY'S**_ too lazy to carry it themselves" the black haired fille sarcastically stated to Maisie.

"But you're not blonde!" by this time Roxy face-palmed "and whoever that somebo- _**OHHHHHH!**_" the recurring D- girl realized in shock " HEY!" eventually she stepped up and slapped her sister, but she only laughed in response.

"WOW…..YOU'RE SLOW IN THIS CASE!" Roxy managed to stutter through her laughter, and got another slap. She laughed once again, and her hand came into contact with her sister's cheek, and with that Maisie laughed, and slapped her younger twin. Within five seconds it broke out into a full on cat-fight. This cycle kept going round and round until:

"YO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Freddie nodded to his best friend Zack, and they both separated the twins by wrapping an arm around each of their waists, and pulling each other apart. Freddie had his arms around Roxy's waist, and out of instinct, she did her favorite defense move yet.

_**S**_tamp on the foot

_**I**_n the chest

_**N**_ose

_**G**_roin

As she completed the move, Freddie fell to the floor in pain.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" she yelled, grabbed her guitar case, and ran out of the canteen.

Zack released his hold on Maisie and blushed, but covered it up quickly. "Ha! Even though my sister is more dangerous than me, you still are shocked!" and with that, Maisie grabbed her guitar, and strutted out the way she came.

**(~-~)**

**Sorry it was so short, my friend didn't let me finish it so I'm passing it off as a sneak peek! Review my pickles!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Ebenezer scrooge hate it?**


	2. Homeroom!

**:-P I'm not really happy about those reviews...**

**(~-~)**

As soon as Maisie had strutted out, Zack rushed over to a recovering Freddie.

"Damn!" Freddie murmured. "That girl was crazy h-" he didn't get to finish because Zack smacked him upside the head.

"Dude! She said one thing to you which was, I quote, 'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!'" Zack chuckled at the fiery girl's statement- no one ever rejected Freddie- like _**EVER**_. This was a first.

And that was when the bell rang.

**(~-~)**

As Zack made his way into the room, his eyes lit up of excitement. The twins they had encountered that morning were in his homeroom (what a co-inkidink)!

He just stood in bewilderment. The brunette he had previously held back from attacking her sister was swinging her hair to 'Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith, which was blasting through her iPhone. Her purple highlights gleamed from the rays the morning sun provided.

Freddie stopped in awe next to his best friend. The girl who he had minutes before grasped to stop murdering her own sister, was showing some of the guys some new dance moves, which looked professional, like she had danced her whole life.

Summer walked up to her, and they conversed. Summer tried to suppress her laughter at Roxy's sarcastic comments, and once Roxy motioned over to Freddie, his heart skipped a beat. The black haired girl just giggled at what the manager stated.

"Oh, Freddie? He is _**SUCH**_ a flirt! Literally! He's been out with almost every girl outside the band! Right now he's dating Katie, and she's became a snob ever since!"

Freddie gave a silent gasp- Katie _**HAD **_changed, hadn't she? Her clothes had...mutated into...

"...something a _**SLUT **_would wear! Katie used to be so innocent! Look at what she is now!" Freddie considered this and glanced at Katie- she had heavy black studded biker boots, ripped tights, dark red mini-skirt, and a tube top that barely covered her stomach, and revealed _**WAY**_ too much cleavage!

The spoken of female (well, I think it was female!) swayed her way over to the twins, who had managed to get themselves in another argument.

"Now girls, don't you want to leave the dancing to me? A professional?" she bragged, her cropped hair bouncing as she boasted.

"Oh, really? Since I highly doubt you were sent to a performing arts school in London, who specially requested you as well? If you did, then I would happily oblige to punching you in the face." Roxy retorted, which really caught the two boys' attention

"Yeah, what do you know about fighting? You don't seem to know anything about fighting!" she laughed, and found herself on the floor within three seconds.

"3rd degree black belt in Karate, actually" Roxy smirked "just don't mess with me- I'm not one of those little followers whose worlds revolves around you- so wake up and smell the roses!" she gave a sarcastic smile and faked jazz hands.

Katie took a menacing step towards the younger twin, and raised her hand, only to get it knocked down by her opponent's arm "reflexes- I'm not sorry" Katie glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry- who asked you?"

"For starters, you really should be sorry! And everyone, you were just too busy looking through a broken mirror to hear anything" Roxy sassily dissed Katie, with a smirk tugging across her lips.

"Girl! You just got served! In a bowl! With a spoon!" Maisie finished off for her laughing twin.

Katie huffed, re-adjusted her ugly piece of scrap around her chest, and tried to what she called the 'sexy walk', which she always tried around her boyfriend. And by 'tried' I mean epic failed.

She gave an over-the-top pout, squinted eyes that made her look constipated, she wiggled her hips and overall looked like a deranged Daffy Duck, and that's saying something.

Roxy's eyes rounded around to the ...the...whatever it was Katie was doing, and laughed harder if that's possible. She turned around in anger.

"LISTEN HERE, AND LISTEN GOOD" Katie started off, but got interrupted

"Sorry, I just can't be bothered a listening to a wanna-be!" Roxy lazily stated, inspecting her nails

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Katie gave the oldest come-back in the book. Roxy just shook her head and smirked

"Yep! I know, I look hot! Ooh! You might want to put on some actual clothes- it's not very ladylike to barely wear anything around your flat chest!"

"You're talking!"

"Yeah, I have a voice- I use it correctly, instead of using it for moans in the janitors closet."

Katie just stood there in shock. This girl, this new girl, had dissed her and didn't take any shit whatsoever. And she planned to break that.

**(~-~)**

As soon as Dewey walked in, the class fell silent. He just rolled his eyes.

"Sup, class" he called across the room. All he heard was 'Hey Dewey', 'Sup Mr. F' or in Summer's case 'Hello and Good Morning Mr. Finn'.

"Right, we have two new students today. Roxy Starr and Maisie Starr. Roxy, Maisie, since you two are new, we would like to see if you two can perform?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Err... I play guitar and I dance" Maisie chirped.

"I dance and play percussion" Roxy said, but Maisie shook her head.

"NO! You sing as well!" the slightly dominant twin objected.

"I can't sing to save my bloody life, Maisie! And she can play keyboard!" Roxy sparked off the argument.

"I admit I play piano but you've got to admit to singing!" Maisie countered and Roxy sighed.

"_Fine_! I sing as well!" Roxy released. "But not very well..." she quietly added.

"Aw, come on, Roxy, we wanna hear ya sing!" Freddie, Zack, and all the other s were shouting for Roxy to sing.

She finally gave in and let out the chorus of _Dark Blue_ by Jack's Mannequin.

"Fine, but if I cause you ears to bleed then it's not my fault!"

_Dark blue, dark blue_

_Have you,_

_ever been alone in a crowded room?_

_When I'm_

_here with you_

_I said the world could be burning an' burning down_

_Dark Blue dark blue,_

_Have you,_

_Ever been alone in a crowded room_

_When I'm_

_Here with you?_

_I said could be burning an' there's nothing but_

_Dark Blue_

Roxy finished. As soon as Maisie finished the piano, the whole class stood up and cheered for them- even Katie!

"You guys wanna join our band?!" Dewey asked excitedly- these two were musical prodigies.

"HELL YEAH!" the twins shouted in unison.

Little did the band know, these two girls, were going to make their lives crazier than they already were...

**(~-~)**

**There you have it! See ya next time!**


End file.
